


Sadness is disgusting

by 33C



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33C/pseuds/33C
Summary: Beast is dead and Enoch is Mournful.But is Beast really dead?
Relationships: Beast & Original male character, Implied Enoch/Beast, Miss.Clara, Pottsfielders - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sadness is disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda thought beast might look a bit like Robert Pattisons Batman , not Edward, ew.
> 
> I kinda got this idea from 'FromAnonymousAtoZ's (From Anonymous A to Z's)' "Mourning a monster" I am in no way trying to copy, just got an idea from the story.
> 
> I know I need to work on a different one better i am losing inspiration so,

Pov of Enoch

Beast is dead. Enoch confirms as he lets out a shaky breath, breathing in the breeze from the barn sill he’s resting on, in his catskin of course. 

Enoch has felt many feelings before, most of them being joyful feelings, feelings a mortal would kill someone just to feel it again everyday. Enoch didn’t have to do that though, he was already content with his lifestyle even though he never really did anything new, his life was a pattern and it always repeated but Enoch never cared because he liked how he lived, he was happy.

But not now, because his best friend (Maybe even lover) was dead and he never realized it until now that he hates feeling sad, he’s felt angry before and he didn’t like it, he lost control of his feelings and Enoch hates not being in control of himself. But being sad, all that was on his mind was Beast and all he wanted to do was forget.

Beast was very confusing, he knew much about beast and yet so, so little Beast is secretive, and he shares little context on his life Enoch at times feels a little upset about that, Beast doesn’t trust him enough to tell him anything unless he asks, even then some questions go ignored and forgotten. 

But when Enoch thinks that, he scolds himself for being so selfish, Beast trusts him enough he just had problems expressing emotions, because Enoch knows Beast doesn’t understand emotions. 

Enoch begins to think if Beast hadn’t died, they could have had...more. When beast was still living Enoch always told himself that he had everything he wanted, he didn’t need anything else to satisfy him, but now he just keeps screaming at himself that he missed his chance to become something more with Beast, it's like a broken record and everyone knows how unpleasant a broken records music is. 

Beast pov (as human)

The first thing he noticed was it was cold, very cold. When his eyes pried open, he wasn’t expecting it to be bright, it made his eyes sting and shut automatically again. He groaned a bit as he pushed himself up, reaching back as far as his arms would let him to wipe off dead leaves and snow.

He stretched his aching back, it was as stiff as a long, he had been laying like one so it made sense, he felt relieved after the orchestra of cracks and,slouched, content .

He scanned the area with his eyes and reached over to wipe snow off a large object, he shook off the ice and drips of water and picked up a blown out lantern, he looked around once more with his neck and stood up.

His legs ached and wobbled like jelly he took a few steps so his legs could get used to his weight, he looked like a just born fawn, he soon enough started to walk pretty normally. 

The first thing he would look for was a house, he was probably already dying of hypothermia and his hands were frigid, it was as if his hands were coated with stone, he could barely move them let alone grasp the rusted handle of the lantern.

The crunch of the snow calmed him in a strange way, it blocked out his thoughts of black death and kept him going, reminding him why he needed a place to refuge. He paused when he saw smoke coming from behind a few trees, he doubted it was a forest fire, so it must be a house.

He quickened his pace, almost tripping on logs or slipping on ice a few times. He was right, it was a cottage, a very nice looking cottage, made of hardwood and dirt, vines strangling some parts of the cottage as well.

He shook off some ice and snow that were hanging off him and trekked up to knock, he knocked hard three times, he couldn’t feel a thing, he waited for a while, it wasn't very long, he could hear rustling and clunks of wood from inside, but a curtain was covering the window so he couldn’t see inside.

When he expected an adult or at least an old man, a 12 year old boy answered the door with an uninviting scowl, he only opened it so he could see one green eye , until the boy opened all the way. He was blonde, a light golden blonde, he had shamrock green eyes, he was in corset overalls with a thin loose white shirt.

“Hi?” he greeted, well, more like questioned, with his left eyebrow raised. “Hello,” he cringed on how raspy his voice was, he cleared and tried again “Sorry about that,” He noticed the boy took a small step back, the boy looked wary, so he tried to radiate more friendliness.

“I-,” he choked on his words a little bit, trying to gather words for an explanation “I seemed to be lost, I woke up in the middle of nowhere covered in snow and I am hoping to warm up in your cottage,” he’d have to ask the boy where his guardians may be.

The boy looked down thoughtfully before stepping back all the way, clunking of locks was evident and then the door opened all the way. He stepped and wiped the melted snow and wet mud off on the worn out mat, he shrugged off the fur coats and put the lamp up, the boy perked up cautiously at the screeching of the swinging lantern. 

“Where did you get that?” he demanded, he looked back and forth “ I found it while I was walking here,” He was smarter than that, this lantern was obviously bad news if he told the boy that it was right next to him when he woke up he’d probably be kicked out.

“Well, put it in the closet,” he told him, his voice still rough but more calm. He listened obediently and placed the lantern in the open closet, shutting it quietly, he sat next to the boy, a little bit apart but near him. The boy was adding more wood to the live fire, keeping it “Healthy”.

He decided to get to know the owner of the cottage and before he shot himself into the boy's private life he wanted to start slow, “What's your name, boy?” he asked, wishing he sounded less soulless the boy kept his eyes on the fire in the fire pit. 

“Why do you wanna know,” he spat, He leaned back “I can’t just call you, boy the whole time,” the boy peered over his shoulder to get a glimpse of him and sighed “Its Fain,” he crossed his legs and leaned into himself proactively “Just fain?” He asked and the boy nodded softly “Just Fain,” he murmured.

He looked down, the fire hurt his eyes, “so,” he started making sure Fain was listening “Where are you parents?” he questioned, Fain grumbled something “There not here, there not ever coming here,” he corrected “Why?” he was pushing to hard “Mind your own business!” Fain warned, he sighed “I’m sorry,” he apologized. Then everything was silent except for the crackling fire.

“You can ask me questions, I don’t want to remain a stranger,” He suggested. “Fine,” Fain mumbled “What's your name?” Fain asked first, he looked up at the ceiling “I don’t know,” he shrugged, Fain frowned and his eyebrows stiffened “Then make something up,” Fain bit, he twisted his body a bit “I’m not creative like that, why don’t you give me a name,” Fain rolled his eyes “Fine, you can be guy,” he smirked playfully, Guy returned a lopsided smile. It was silent except for the crackling fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Guy didn’t remember when he went to bed, but he fell asleep on the wooden floor, the fireplace still hot and sizzling , he was woken by the sound of thumping, Fain was chopping wood, that's a familiar sound, guy shook his head and rubbed his face. Guy slowly stood up and rubbed his caching back. He looked out of the window, moving the curtains a bit. The snow had gotten deeper and he could feel the cold air by even touching the frost covered glass.

Guy snatched the fur off the hanger and grasped the lantern, pulling it out of the closet he grabbed a tiny shovel next to the fireplace and pulled out three redcoles and put them in the lantern, watching as a flame erupted. He placed the lantern on the couch and shrugged the furs on, then plucked the lantern up again.

He shoved the door open proudly and stood tall, but not vain. Fain was in fact, chopping wood, oak wood and birch. Guy just stood and watched. “How long do you desire me to stay?” he asked politely, he was clueless how long Fain would even let him stay. Fain continued chopping “I’m not an @ss,” he paused “I’ll let you stay as ever long as you need, but there's a few rules,” He stopped chopping and swung the axe over his shoulder, Guy nodded sweetly.

“First, There will be children in the home, so don’t question it and don’t be a jerk to them or about it, Second, you’ll need to do chores and work, this isn’t a retirement home,” Guy didn’t even know what that is but nodded either way “and lastly, you listen to me,” his voice laced with venom but guy wasn't intimidated, “Of course,” he reassured Fain his understandment.

“What would you like me to start with?” Guy asked, Fain scanned the yander “I guess you can take these woods inside,” he completed his sentence by kicking a log, Guy bent down setting down the lantern and picked up two logs, he turned away and set them inside, after three trips he got a little restless and started humming a song, it was ‘row row row your boat’ then his singing got louder, until it was that was heard, he thought it was rough and needed work, something must have snapped in Fain because he through a log directly at Guy And growled “Stop singing!”

It hit him in the chest because he dropped the logs he was carrying in surprise. He gasped and stumbled back, the quiet was painful to his ears, but he picked up the logs and continued his chore.

In Pottsfield.

Miss.Clara was very worried. It isn’t like Enoch to be this mournful. But she understood even if she never experienced losing a loved one, she understood Enoch in a strange way, she couldn’t name the times when the other pottsfield citizens had told her to leave Enoch be “He’ll get better” or “he just needs time alone” Miss. Clara thinks that is very wrong, if someone loses a loved one, they need to be reassured, comforted not ignored.

She pushed open the barn door, ignoring the loud creaks, she immediately spotted the cat's figure in the same spot as always, the barn window. She patted over and placed a hand next to him but not touching “I’m sorry,” she said and Enoch sighed “It's not your fault, Miss.Clara, I just miss him very much, so much I feel ridiculous,” his voice cracked a bit, it wasn’t smooth as it was long before.

“Warm cider makes me feel better,” She nudged him with her words and soft silk voice “would you like me to get you some?” she offered “No, no, don’t put yourself through that trouble,” Miss.Clara nodded, her pumpkin head moving down to the messed up hay bale “Would you like me to leave?” Miss.Clara’s voice, if possible, got softer “Yes please, I just need more time to think,” Miss.Clara hummed a reply and turned around, not before giving Enoch a comforting pet of reassures. She left the barn quickly.

Miss.Clara had a nice voice, lots of the pottsfielders did, but Enoch couldn’t bear to listen to any of them because none of them were Beasts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Guy had learned just how strangely amazing Fain is, he had caught two rabbits all on his own, it did make Guy feel as if he hadn’t helped but Fain told him to just live with it, that he had been hunting in the forest since he was 10.

They had eaten rabbit stew last night, and Guy had to hold in a gag, it wasn’t that Fain was a bad cook, he was mediocre for his age, it was just that, he felt as if he hadn’t eaten for eions and the taste was strange, but he just had to live with it, as Fain had told him earlier.

“Hey,” Fain looked up “What,” Fain grumbled “I noticed you don't have mirrors in your cottage and,” he took a breath in “I don’t know what I look like and I wanted to ask you, what do I look like?” Fain’s face looked confused but his eyes glistened with acknowledgement. “Well,” He scratched the non existing itch behind his neck “You have black hair, it's like cole, and you have blue eyes, really light blue eyes and you have a ring of green-ish yellow around the pupil,” He made sure he got every detail. 

Guy made sure he heard every detail. Not breaking contact once. They were interrupted by a yelp and a snap. “That's probably my bear trap,” Fain got up but Guy shot his hand and grasped Fains “It could be dangerous,” he tried to tell him but Fain pulled back roughly “I told you, i've been doing this for 2 years,” he insisted before disappearing into the night.

Guy just stared at the fireplace and touch around his face, his fingertips felt sensitive as he rubbed around, he shot up after he hear Fain scream and without thinking ran into the door, making him stumble down, landing on his leg and and groaning as a pain shot through his whole body, he gasped as he saw Fain covered in blood try desperately to defend himself from three wolfs, who must have ambushed him, one of the wolfs was limping.

Without a second thought he reached out and grabbed the axe they had left out forgetting to bring it inside to stop it from rusting, he then tried to stand but withered down from the static pain and started to army crawl. He then swung at a wolf, splitting the skin on its side, it howled in pain and soon the grey fur blistered red. One wolf bit down hard on guys harm making him grunt but hold back a scream, he was not giving it satisfaction, as if his pain didn't exist he stood and swung tall off them he slit one of their throats making it gag sickeningly and then slowly fall over, he chopped one of their heads off, blood spurting as if someone stepped on a red paint tube and the other ran off tail between its leg, struggling to even hop off.

He picked up Fain and ignored his dislocated bloody arm and placed Fain on his back he struggled and dropped the axe, not even acting if it got lost or ruined, he didn’t even notice that Fain was bawling, even though he was loudly, his ears only heard ringing, until he felt the hot wet tears create a puddle on his thin shirt “Hey,” he tried hard to comfort him, “Its okay, your used to this,”

He laced Fain as soft as he could on the creaky bed, the blankets were too thin for him to be fully warm so he took off his furs and stacked them on Fain. “H-Hey,” he looked at Fain and made out his face, his eyes were puffy and red, bloodshot, his voice was scratchy and sounded thick like he was swimming in honey “I-if I die, to-tonight,” He stuttered like a caught thief, Guy wanted to shut him up right away and tell him, force him to remember that he will not die, but he let him gather his words. 

“I want you to know that, I’m sorry I got mad at you for singing, I was just...scared,” he admitted even though that was a nerve to him “Why?” he inquired “There's this, monster, c-called the Beast,” Guy turned away and slouched a little, reaching his hand for Fain to take it, and he did “He walks these forests and t-takes unsuspecting children and t-turns them into trees for his soul lantern a-and he used tos ing, y-you kinda sound just like him,” he added “Is that lantern that i came in with his? Is that why you didn’t trust me,” Guy interrogated.

Fain looked down, shamed “Yes,” his voice rasped “But, you have t-to believe m-me b-because he k-killed my brother, I s-saw with my own ey-,” he choked and started to cry again, it was softer but showed much more pain “And The kids i bring in, I protect, so they never feel that pain I do,” Guy didn’t know what to do, so he leaned down and scooped Fain in a hug, Fain grasped him like a life line, he didn’t want to shushed him, he doesn’t need to be shushed.

“C-can you sing me a happy lullaby,” Guy sighed, Fain must be so embarrassed “But you sai-”Fain cut him off with his demanding voice “Just please!” he begged but his demand sounded like a plea, so Guy did. Fain was very peaceful that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day after, Guy was about to roll out of bed, Fain had him in a hard almost suffocating hug as he slept, but Fains eyes fluttered like a butterflies wings and groaned exasperatedly “Please don’t go,” he moaned as he snuggled deeper into the radiating warmth “but I need to work-,” he was cut off by Fain who looked up, making it easier to see the heavy grey bags under his eyes.

“Guy,” he whined and Guy just sighed “Okay,Okay,” everything was eerily silent, it wasn’t very comforting “W-what if I don't get better?” Fain asked, out of the blue “You will,” Guy quickly reassured, more to himself than Fain but nevertheless to both of them “You’ll be fine,” he added and Fain just hummed. They stayed in the same place, in the same position the whole day.

The next morning, Guy made Fain carrot soup, which Fain barely whined about eating, Fain seemed like a very good kid, Guy expected him to whine about all the veggies but he just graciously accepted and chugged the whole bowl full down. “You stay in bed, I’ll do your chores and mine as well,” without complaining Fain closed his and moved it in a different angle. Before he did anything else, he grabbed a clothe and wrapped it around the scabbed and bruised bite on his arm, tying a knot as best as he could, his leg wasn’t sprayed, thankfully, but it hurt badly when he walked, he’ll live with it.

Guy kecked at the red coated snow, shoving the slightly whiter snow to cover it and got to work, he chopped the wood, not as clean as Fain making some blogger and others jagged but it’ll work, he placed them inside with what felt like billions of trips in and out. He checked the traps and caught a squirrel, which would be just for Fain, he started the fire, worked on the surviving plants, dusted the house inside, wiped things down and then settled on the couch.

At noon, when the sun turned orange and the sky turned hot pink, he started boiling the squirrel after it was skinned, placing some veggies and herbs in and grabbed a bowl for Fain, he blew on it as he trudged up the stairs and knocked, so Fain knew his was here and opened the door, he grabbed a think stool and placed the bowl on “Thanks,” Fain thanked and gulped it down quickly. 

“Can you sing again?” he requested shyly and Guy nodded comely and then sung loudly, like he was the star of an opera, Fain finished his bowl after a while and set it down “Hey,I-I think i know what you call you,” He picked at the silver of skin on his fingers “Yeah?” Guy said

“Yeah, i-its Von, it means hope,” Guy raised a curious eyebrow “Why?” he wondered openly “Because you give me hope, sorry, I know its cheesy but,” Von smiled widely and put a hand on Fain's shoulder “No worries, I like it,” and Fain smiled back tranquilly , placing his hand on Vons.

The next morning 

Hope is Vons favorite feeling, it kept him and Fain alive as they healed. Fain wanted to hold onto the lantern today, so Von let him, the fire inside was strangely prettier, they were going to venture far past the cottage, they made sure the fire was giant so they could see the smoke far away if they got lost. The fireplace was covered by a dripping wet cloth so it wouldn’t spread and burn down the cottage.

The didn’t know how far they were going to go, but just in case they packed clean just boiled water, so it was steaming, bread and grapes and clothe, Von gave Fain his clothes while he had a thin Jacket, they held each other's hands tightly as they were being dragged away from each other. Fain wanted to go very far, they got so far that they stumbled upon a small village, a village called pottsfield, they must have gotten far because none of them had ever heard of this village called pottsfield.

Fain tripped over a small dead pumpkin but was caught by Von who let his bag slide and fall off his back and placed Fain on his back, leaning down with a bit of a struggle but managed to grab it and go into town unscathed.

(Small Enoch moment.)

Enoch perked up, he felt a strange presents, a presents he hadn't felt in weeks since the beast… No, It mustn't be, Enoch decided that first, he should figure out what it is in his catskin, just to catch a glimpse of what he’s dealing with. He jumped off the sill landing on a log and then jumped off the log, onto the soft moist dirt.

Enoch walked very circumspectly, making sure for his safety to stick and stay very close to the tall grass, to make his presents hard to find if noticed. He never noticed how fluent and graceful his body moved until this moment, he finally came to a stop when he came upon two obvious mortals, neither looked to be siblings, looks and features very different but then again they could be, the smallest one was hanging on the taller much older looking ones back. His eyes landed on the noticeable lantern and he gasped, what? Is all he can think.

The smaller one leaned into the older ones ear and whispered secrets of many kinds, his hands cupped over his mouth, the elder looked around thoughtfully considerably before his lips twisted in a cheeky smile and he started to sing, which made Enoch jump back in surprise and then let out a fearful and mournful breath because, that sounds exactly like Beast. The boy on his back twisted his ear and shushed him with annoyance. 

Enoch then ran off, leaving behind a rustle.

Back to the two

As the wandered through the abandoned looking town, Fain kept a tight grip on Voms shoulders, he then leaned in and cupped his small hands around his equally small mouth, everything about Fain was small to Von, he whispered “This place makes me kinda anxious,” he then shot up sheepishly he almost fell over if he wasn’t in Vons iron clasp grip, Von didn’t want him to be scared and he knew his singing often calmed the kid so, he with a sly smile he burst out singing.

It startled Fain, he could tell by the little jump, Fain let out a small growl and twisted his ear so hard it must have turned as red as blood, he hissed a bit and caught Fains words a bit “Shut up,” the two stopped their tiny feud after they heard a tiny rustle and the the swinging tall grass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enoch had never felt this rushed ever, and that's hard to believe considering he’s immortal, his fur must be so winded and unkept, he didn’t bother licking it neat and tidy, he just hopped into his most known “Harvest Lord” look. He tried to do breathing steps, but that's very much hard after hearing the voice that rang in his ear like an echo, a painful echo that hurt his heart very much.

He then, humiliatingly, jumped a little when someone had knocked on the large barn door, “Come in,” he tried to cover the watery sadness that was very much laced in his voice, one of his Pottsfielders, Miss, Clara of course, nudged in “Oh, Good evening Miss.Clara,” he greeted warmly “Good evening, Harvest Lord,” she sounded nervous, Enoch leaned down a little “Are you okay, Miss.Clara?” He asked worriedly, She fiddled with some a daisy she must have picked up on her way here “Well, The other pottsfielders and I are quite panicky because, we all have gotten used to Mr.Hopes vizites and he was a great friend to us,” She seemed to fumble with her words, So Enoch nodded courteously. 

She took a breath in “And his voice was marvelous and we’ve all remembered it so. We can’t help but be frightened to hear it again, even though the news of his death is greatly mourned,” Ah, the human. “Don’t worry Miss.Clara, Please, bring them to me, I’d like to chat,” He wasn’t angry or sad, well, he was sad but also intrigued. He brought himself up to make himself much taller.

“Excuse me,” Von and Fain’s eyes all landed on the source of the honey voice, a sweet looking woman, well pumpkin lady stepped her way forward. “I’m Miss. Clara, and the Harvest Lord would like to speak with you,” She informed them politely, holding a straw ribbon hand to guide them to an unmissable barn. After a few minutes of walking, Miss.Clara decided to bring up a nice conversation. ‘What are your names, Newcomers?” She asked her voice very inviting, Von doubted Fain would be very well mannered so he spoke for the younger “This,” He prodded at Fain “Is Fain and I,” he brought a thumb to his chest “I am Von,” He couldn’t tell what Miss.Clara was thinking or emoting but that didn’t matter much, what mattered now as they halted in front of the barn, is what this “Harvest lord” wants.

Enoch’s giant head slouched a bit when the two humans that he had stalked before, waltzed inside, the young boy sliding off the others back. “Hello Harvest Lord,” The One who sounded like Beast greeted the other one kept a poker face “Hello, there I couldn’t help but notice that you two had entered the town and for what reason?” He was trying to be civil “Oh, We mean no insult, we just wanted to explore this new land, we hadn’t even known there was a town here,” He acted lightly like Beast, could this be a reincarnation. After all, the Pottsfielders are skeletal beings.

“Oh no worries, as long as there is no damage,” He looked at the smaller one, the at the one who sounded and acted like the beast “What are your names, Newcomers?” he questioned “I’m Von,” the Beast one placed a hand to his chest “This is Fain,” he brought the hand to the smaller ones back, the smaller one just shoved it off and took his hand in his small one and slid behind him, to cover himself as if he was hiding.

“Welcome, i’d love for you to stay and greet the Pottsfielders but that is your choice,” If this was Beast, he was going to treat him just as kind as he had when he was before, rekindle their relationship, Von peered past him to the barn window at the dusk sun “We better get back, we live pretty far and there's a lot of dangers in the dark, but we are very thankful for your kindness and gratitude, Harvest lord,” the other turned back a little, walking off with Fain stopping at the Barn door “Call me Enoch,” Enoch told the two, mostly saying it to “Von”.

Von gave him a loving smile and opened the door, with a bit of scuffle, but he got it opened before they left Enoch announced “Your welcomed when ever,” Von turned around and nodded “I will remember that,” Enoch’s eyes fell on the glistening lantern that was in the child’s grasp, that's not where it should be, but that wasn’t Beasts anymore, no matter how much it stung to admit that, The Beast he had called neighbor many times, is dead, resting forever, and that hurts .

He listened closely as the barn door closed with a loud thump, he then crawled out of the harvest lord skin and into his catskin. Crawling up the sill of the barn, where he had started brokenly at the moon, he watched firefly as the two’s hands stayed connected and their legs led them to exit out of pottsfield, the crunching of snow and dead leaves and dried twigs was something that strangely comforted Enoch, after a while their figure disappeared and only a small silhouette of the lanterns light was all Enoch could see.

Enoch despised being sad, it was a disgusting emotion and he felt helpless, he hated that, but at least he had someone who might fill the gap in his torn up heart just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked, This is the longest I've ever written, Comments and Kudos are very much liked and if there are any incorrect spelling, sorry.


End file.
